


We’ll be okay

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce was able to talk briefly to Natasha before the massive fight in Wakanda.





	We’ll be okay

The glass wall provided a great view of the large alien spacecraft landing on Wakanda's soil. Everyone inside watched valiantly as the other ships filled up the sky, they knew that Thanos' children would find them eventually.

The king and the captain started to discuss a plan of attack to stop the aliens from taking the mind stone. Natasha rested her back against the wall, arms crossed as she listened attentively to the discussion of the fearless leaders. However, she's starting to lose her focus due to Wanda and Vision's continuous exchange of affection in her peripheral.

It didn't surprise her that the two had fallen inlove with each other. She didn't say it out loud but she's happy for them when they outed themselves and even backed them up from Steve when they decided to separate from the rest of the team.

Natasha understands Wanda's fear and why she refuses to take Vision's life to destroy the stone. She knows very well what it feels like to lose someone closest to your heart.

Unable to concentrate any longer on what the two men are saying, her eyes landed on the couple in peril. She sees them talking closely, staring deeply into each others eyes and their hands intertwined together tight. She knows it's selfish but she can't help but feel envious of what they have, of what they've shared over the past two years. The two were able to run with it, something that she wanted for herself with someone a long time ago.

Vision's eyes met hers and she felt ashamed for staring. He smiled then nods at her and she does the same. She hurriedly took her sight away from them and accidentally landed it on Bruce Banner, whose gaze were already fixed on her. She felt a sudden sharp pain inside her heart that made her turn her head away from him quicker than usual.

Bruce had already briefed them of his whereabouts in the past two years. He really didn't have a choice for that matter, it was her that caused him to be trapped inside the Hulk after she pushed him and she suffered greatly for that. The pain of him going, searching the globe to look for him, wearing a mask that shows she's okay and simply just losing him, the only person in the world she ever loved.

She felt him close the gap between them. They haven't really had the chance to talk privately, it isn't the right time and they have other important things to worry about.

"They are something. Uhm, I did not anticipate that,” Bruce started the conversation awkwardly.

"Which one? The part where your invention fell inlove or that she liked him back?" Natasha replied as natural as she can, eyes fixed on the floor. She's hoping she won't get distracted by this on the field.

"Both. Also, I was talking about your hair on the second part. Well, uhm no, I'm really confusing. Sorry."

He faltered on his response. It made her remember the first few days of their unlabeled relationship. Her chest started to constrict a bit especially at the last word he blurted out.

"I have to change it. You know, makes it easier for me to avoid the ones after me." She said as she ran one hand on her hair. She finally found the courage to face him, she turned to her side to see that he still looked like the sweet man that she adores from years ago.

"Look Bruce, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for pushing you."

"No, Nat. I'm sorry. You did what you have to do. I don't blame you for it. I created a mess and I'm too scared to help clean it up. Then I ended up paying for it on another planet for two years as the Hulk."

His eyes were still tender and he still gives her that warm fuzzy feeling inside. She wants to grab him, lock him in her embrace and kiss him passionately.

"I paid for what I did too. I, I’m sorry for bringing this up. We really shouldn't be doing this right now. There's a war waiting for us outside," She acted very well to supress what she feels.

"That's why I'm saying this right now because I might not be able to after this is over. I don't know if I will still be here. I won't be able to tell you all the details from Sakaar and Asgard, but I just want to let you know that you brought me back from being the other guy."

She didn't say anything back. She just stared and listened to what he's saying.

"I immediately wanted to go back here on Earth, to you. If only I can change the way things happened, trust me, I would. I'll choose the one where I could be with you."

It's what she'd do too. But they don't have the ability to change the past and erase all the pain that came with it.

A loud screetching sound was heard all over the lavish country as the first alien spaceship opened it's doors. It made them turn their heads back to the glass wall and everyone inside the room was instructed to go to their respective positions.

She glanced at him one more time and was surprised when he pulled her close to press his lips on hers. Her mind temporarily forgets the impending fight as she closed her eyes to feel his kiss and warm touch on her.

"Just in case.." He uttered as his mouth left hers. Their bodies still in contact.

"We'll be okay," She said in return.

They stayed in the same position for a few more seconds before joining the others leave the room. It was something she didn't expect to happen but somehow she was glad it did.


End file.
